The Shapeshifter
by Vanilla306
Summary: The only survivor of a dying species has in a swirl of emotions when the monsters are free. OC/Sans later on. When the Underground is mention early on it means the gangs in the city. I will be using the word "cave" for the monsters trapped in Mount. Ebott.
1. Chapter 1

All UnderTale characters belong to Toby Fox

I only own my OC

Prologue

* * *

Everyone knows the stories were humans and monsters lived in harmony but then suddenly war broke out and humans were victorious and sealed the monsters away in the mountain of Mt. Ebott. Then the story goes how whoever goes up the mountain they disappear; scaring kids to be good and to never go up the mountain, but what if there was another story to add…

Long ago there lived three spices; one called themselves the humans, one the monsters and the last called themselves the shifter. The shifters were different from the humans and monsters, while humans act on emotions and had very strong souls and monsters were compassionate, full of hope and their souls were very weak. Then there are the shifters who were playful and mischievous; they can also shapeshift into any living thing as their souls can change and can be said as flexible.

They all lived in peace but suddenly in an instant, it was gone; war broke out and the shifters went into hiding not wanting to take part in the war as they were very loyal to both humans and monsters. The humans and monsters soon forgot about them as they were forced to focus on the war. Humans won and sealed monsters away and all while the shifters watch in sadness. Years go by and some shifters wanted to go out but humans feared them calling them werewolves or vampires and other beings; soon humans were after them too. They had to go further into hiding and slowly but surely the size of the shifter was small and were still going down…

In the forest, all was silence the only sound was rustling and then two figures emerged running holding a child close to them; footsteps and barks were following them. Soon they stopped and put the child down in a bush and said hastily, "Shh… its ok no one's going to hurt you… honey, you going to need to transform into a fox… just like your practices; can you do that for us." The child listened to their parents focusing hard to not burst into tears and transform into a baby fox. Soon they were a baby fox and were waiting for her parents to transform as well… but they never did and all they said was, "You are going to need to stay here honey… we will come back don't come out no matter what you hear… ok Yuki; we love you." They then ran in a random direction while Yuki was huddling in a bush. She heard people talking going in the same direction her parents were going and then silence… it was quiet almost making Yu- BANG!

* * *

Author's Note

\- I know it's short; it will get longer

\- Don't know if I will complete this; my mind likes to stick with one thing before get bored and moving on

\- I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Enter Bonds

YEARS LATER… City Ebott 201X-

"GET BACK HERE YOU STREET RAT!" a store owner said trying to run after the stealer, "IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN…" The person just kept running almost grinning with a big loft of bread in hand and then took a turn into an alleyway taking the ladder to the roof. The person kept jumping over buildings tops and once she determined she was far away and safe; she found another ladder and climbed down in a narrow alleyway.

She took a piece of bread and ate it when she saw two kids who look worse than her; she looked at her hard earn bread and then at the kid's emotionless expressions and with a sighed went up to them. As she was closing in the kids notice her and the boy who seemed older of the two got in front of his sister. She didn't break her stride and as she got closer the boy seemed tensed almost ready for a fight to break; she then crouched down and took the boys hand, putting the bread on the boy's hand and smiled saying, "You look like you guys might need it more… if you ever need help just look around and you can find me."After that she got up and started to walk away waving her hand and as she was about out the kids hearing range; she said, " Names Yuki… see you around."

After that Yuki started running in a direction seeming in a hurry. Soon she got to a park and heard music playing; she then sighed in relief and started going towards the music. As she was closing in; the music stopped and she heard, " YO! Look guys Yuki is back." and then she heard, " Yuki your back! You going to help us today?" She only laughed at the guys hopeful and excited expressions; then said, " As long as the deal is still the same then sure" She then grabbed a mic that the guys usually saved for her to use. "You know it Yuki… now let's get started. I would like a big feast tonight guys." the leader of the group said, "1...2...3!"

Music filled the park again but this time there was a beautiful voice singing, drawing in people after people. Soon everyone started to sing along, clapping, dancing and putting their money in the hat. It was like a festival was in the park, it was magical... but all things had to come to an end and it was getting dark. Yuki was the first one at the hat picking up the money and counting it; then she split it and gave half to the rest of the guys and started to walk away. "YUKI! COME BACK ANY TIME THE DEAL WILL BE THE SAME AND THANKS!" Yuki only waved her hand to tell them she heard and she gave them her famous peace sign.

A month soon passed by; Yuki had learned the two kids name, Jake and Rosie. They were good kids and Yuki finally decided to take them under her wing. One day when she was running away from an angry store owner; she took a different route than usual and there she found an orphanage. Now Yuki was just going to past the old building, since it wasn't any of her business, but something caught her eye… or rather someone; it was a child in a corner. Now it wasn't anything unusual since some kids just don't want to play on some days, but the weird thing was no other kid went up to them and there was this sorta distance between them and the other kids.

This was a really weird scene for Yuki because never in her life did she see this scene for children, so without her noticing her feet started going towards the orphanage gates. It was only when one kid shouted it out did Yuki finally notice and now she had all the kids attention. Yuki just laughed nervously, mentally cursing herself and then she spoke waving a hand up, "Hello."... Silence was the only thing that greeted her and just when Yuki decided to leave one of the caretakers mistook her for someone else saying, "Ah… You must be the entertainer! Come in please… Come in! We thought you wouldn't make it thank goodness we were wrong…"

The caretaker just kept rambling to Yuki and pushed her into the orphanage. Yuki was confused and she really did try to tell the lady that she wasn't the person they were waiting for… keyword was try. It didn't take long till Yuki was seated in a room and had all the kids she saw earlier seated on the floor in front of her. She sighed in defeat thinking, "_Better get this over with then fight it."_ Then she asked forcing a smile, "Alright… Hi everyone, name's Yuki. I have tons of stories and if it's a story I don't know then I will make it up… now what story do you guys want to hear."

Kids swiftly raised their hands and soon everyone but the lonely kid was up. Yuki then pointed at an unexpected child… it was the lonely kid that didn't even raise their hand. Every child followed where the hand pointed to and were shocked even the lonely kid; soon there was an outcry of children say it is unfair. Of course Yuki didn't care saying, " OY! Quiet down NOW OR NO STORY!"... Silence was next "_That actually work… huh."_ She thought then she spoke, "Now… stripe kid, what story do you want to hear?" The tensions were raising as the kids just waited for the responds and the the kid spoke in a soft voice, " Monster under Mt. Ebott." then there were some soft groans but no one said anything about it. "Oh? That old bedtime story… Well ok then."

Yuki made a silly stance and had a face of exaggeration that made kids laugh; she then spoke in a fake serious voice that only made it funnier, " **LONG AGO! THREE THINGS LIVED ON THE EARTH! ONE THE HUMANS, TWO THE MONSTERS, AND THE THIRD IS A MYSTERY! THERE WAS PEACE BETWEEN THE THREE, BUT PEACE IS NEVER MEANT TO LAST. WAR BROKE OUT BETWEEN THE MONSTER AND HUMANS. AFTER YEARS OF FIGHTING...**" Yuki hold her breath as the children moved their body closer to her waiting, " **HUMANS WERE VICTORIOUS AND SEALED THE MONSTERS AWAY IN A MOUNTAIN CALLED MOUNT. EBOTT. NOW THEY SAY THOSE WHO CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN GET EATEN BY THE MONSTERS INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN… NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN.**"

"Well that's it onto the next story… whose next." Yuki said going back to normal and saw sparkles in every kids eyes as they raised their hands. Story after story were told and the kids loved it… but all things have to come to an end. "All right, children time to say goodbye to Yuki; it's time for bed." The children made protest… they didn't want Yuki to leave! Yuki only sighed and said, "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" silence soon came, "How about this, I'll come back once a week to see you guys… ok." The children didn't look satisfy, but one look at their caretaker made their lips shut and nod in fake agreement. "Alright children lets go get ready to go to bed… Miss. Yuki, I hope you can leave by yourself… if that's alright."

Yuki shook her head and moved her hands, "Nononono it's fine… I understand." The caretaker only gave a grateful look before shooing kids to go to bed and Yuki was going to leave but something clung to her jacket. As Yuki turned around she saw the lonely kid and it looked like they wanted to tell her something. "Well…" Yuki said curiously and she didn't have to wait to long for a responds as the child said, "Sorry you were made to tell stories but ummm… I have a question?" Yuki was surprised that kid noticed she wasn't supposed to be here but all she said was, "Well shoot kid… I'll try to answer any questions."

The child looked more confident to talk and said, "Ummm… well in the first story, you said there was another being there" Yuki only nod in agreement, "You never really told us about them and you only mention then in the beginning… so what happened?" Yuki only rubbed her chin as if think how to answer that question before saying, "Well as said in the story… they are a mystery and to be honest it is a made up story sooo… I just add that part for a little twist, sorry kid if I wasn't helpful." The child looked a little down but before they could say anything the caretaker yelled out, "FRISK... IT'S TIME FOR BED!" That made the child jump and instantly ran off in the voice direction. Yuki sighed again before walking out thinking, "_So the kid's name is Frisk… weird name; though I have one too."_

Author's Note

\- So this is the first chapter done!

\- I am going on a trip for a week so

I'm uploading this now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Where's Frisk?

Days went to weeks and weeks to years till the faithful day happened... Yuki was on her way to the orphanage that found her way into her heart and a specific kid as well. When Yuki thought how this all happened she had a ray of emotions, but two really stuck to her… happiness and anger. Anger for the fact that the suppose entertainer ditched and happiness that the suppose entertainer ditched… weird. Today was different though and Yuki couldn't tell how; she had a good morning and she just started teaching her students how to pickpocket which was good and now she was going to play at the orphanage… all in all it should be a great day, so why did she have a foreboding feeling.

It was only when she got inside did she know why… Where was Frisk? This week the kids wanted story time from Yuki so every child was waiting patiently for her except Frisk was nowhere to be seen. Frisk favorite was story time with Yuki so it was weird for them to not be there. Yuki didn't have time to question it as there was other children around so Yuki went in the motion to tell story after story till it was time for bed. Before Yuki left she had to know what happened to Frisk so she asked the caretakers, "Sorry for asking but ummm… where's Frisk. They love story time the most sooo it's that they were not there?"

The answer she got was unexpected, "You must have not been looking, they were here yesterday." it made Yuki angry that this lady didn't care. Yuki only faked thanked them and left trying to calm down. When Yuki finally calmed down her mind was racing, "_That dumb caretaker thought they were still there so that means they didn't get adopted… ok that one is checked off so what is left is either kidnapped or ran away… really hope it's the ladder."_ Yuki went into an allay and made sure that no one was around before taking out her soul and transformed it into a cat soul. No one notice that a human went into the allay but what came out was a pure white cat.

Yuki was going home to sleep before going to her students she still needs to go through the events that happened to today. When Yuki woke up she transformed into a bird a flew out of a abandoned building looking for two figures. She found one trying to pick-pocketing, she flew down to them landing on top of the boy… scaring him. "WHAT THE…" Jake yelled moving his hand to the place Yuki landed; picking her up in the process. They both stared at each other before Jake slowly asked, "Is… that you… Yuki?" Yuki only flapped her wings to confirm. "It is you… you scared me. Rosie should be at our hideout right now so let's go." Jake placed Yuki back on his head before going to their hideout.

When they got to the hideout Rosie was waiting for Jake. When she saw that he wasn't alone she was surprised. Before Rosie could say anything Yuki transformed back into her human form looking more serious than Rosie and Jake had ever seen before. They all sat down, Yuki's students waiting for her to start talking, it felt like an hour had passed when Yuki finally talked, "As you two know, these past 2 years, once every week I would go to the orphanage to entertain children." The two only nodded waiting for Yuki to continue, "And as you know there is this kid there that is like a little sibling to me… just like you guys." The two nodded again, wounding where is going, " Well Yesterday I notice that Frisk wasn't there and when I asked one of the caretakers they said Frisk wasn't adopted so… that means one Frisk was kidnapped or two they ran away."

"What do you want us to do?" Rosie asked, she and Jake would always help Yuki and they really want to help her. Yuki only said, "You guys rotate from territory to territory so… I want you guys to just listen out and see what the underground says and if someone is sups, you tell me; that's all." The two looked down but nodded, "Thanks… really." "No problem Yuki, we will always help you." Jake said with Rosie nodding in agreement. Yuki only smiled before transforming into bird again and flew away...

"Hey sis… what are we supposed to look for?" Jake asked as his mind raced. Rosie responded with, "Good question… Yuki never really talk about them that much, but from what I can remember is that Frisk has brown hair, wearing a blue and purple striped shirts sooo… will look for those clues… I guess." It was only then that the two realized that looking for Frisk in the underground would be harder than they thought. Both Rosie and Jake mentally cursed Yuki… not far a blue bird sneezed.

Two months had passed and Yuki was convinced that Frisk had run away so now Rosie and Jake were keeping their ears out in the underground and above ground as well. Yuki would still go to the orphanage to see if Frisk came back but no luck. Today was a slow day and Yuki didn't feel like moving at all and it was only when she saw police cars going to Mount. Ebbot did she start moving. "_What's going on... " _She thought as she transformed into a hummingbird and chased after the cars. As she was closing in she transformed back into a human and ran the rest of the way. When she got there she was panting but was shocked that there was a big line of police man and a small crowd of people in the back. Some were whispering with other people there and then there was a booming police officer voice, "I REPEAT HAND OVER THE CHILD AND ARMS UP!" Yuki was confused before something clicked. She started backing up and then she ran jumping on top of a police car and over the crowd. She was now in the middle of the chaos and she gasped.

Author's Note

-HAHA! I HAVE FINISHED THIS EARLIER THAT PLANNED

AND BEFORE I WOULD LEAVE!

\- Oh where, Oh where could poor orphan Frisk be? Who is the child in the crossfire?


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE- THANK YOU FOR READ THIS! I know it might not be good, even suck **

**but I like see some else likes this too. It is really appreciated; thank you again...**

**On forth to the story.**

**Chapter 3 - THE BARRIER BROKE?!**

Yuki had gasped for two reasons, one she saw that the child was frisk and the second was that the monsters were free. Yuki instantly regain her composer and put her arms behind her saying, "You know kid… you could had told me, you were going to the mountain… you had me running everywhere to find you… Frisk." Frisk looked surprised and if not a little guilty… but something was different about Frisk as well which didn't sit well with Yuki. Yuki opened out her hands and said, "Well…" Frisk looked happy and ran over to hug her. It was a sweet moment if not for the officer saying, "MADAM PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE MONSTERS AND BRING THE CHILD AS WELL!"

Yuki grew a tick mark above her forehead before letting go of Fisk and turn to the officer saying, "Now look here, can't you see that me and the child are having a moment! If you could give me a minute to catch up with them! I will give you guys the time of day!" The officer looked scared before nodding. Yuki looking satisfied turned to Frisk and pointing behind them asking, "So they with you?" Frisk only gave a determined nod, "Okay… we have a lot to talk about."

Yuki picked up a stick before drawing a line and then yelled, " OK LISTEN UP FOLKS! NO MONSTERS ARE GOING TO CROSS THIS LINE… SO EVERYONE IS FINE. NOW PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN." After Yuki yelled she walked up to an officer asking, "Can I use your phone?" before the officer could answer Yuki had a phone in her hand and started to diel. The officer instantly checked his pockets before looking shocked, but before they could say anything Yuki started to talk, Hey old man.. I need you at Mount. Ebott… I'm borrowing this phone… What, no… I didn't do that… That's beside the point… You're going to lose more hair like this… Just come to Mount. Ebott… please… pretty please with a cherry on top… no promises… bye"

Yuki closed the phone looking like a child with a lollipop before looking up and saw everyone was staring at her, having a bewildered look. She then asked, "What?" and everyone just looked away, Yuki gave the phone back to the officer before saying, "OK SOOO… A FRIEND OF MIND IS COMING TO HELP… HOPEFULLY! Now we wait." Yuki sat down in the middle of the line making everyone sweat-drop. Frisk went to sit down looking like they wanted to ask something and Yuki seemed to know what it was as she said, "Don't worry my friend can help… he is pretty powerful in the politics area… trust me."

Frisk looked doubtful but didn't say anything only looking back. Yuki then said, "Looks like you found a family. That's great." Frisk nodded happily and got up to drag her to their new family. Frisk first brought her to a rather tall lady that looked like a royal goat saying, "This is my goat-mom. Mom this is Yuki." The lady seemed happy to meet her… or maybe happy to see a non-hostile human.

The lady bowed done to Yuki before saying, "It's great to meet a human friend of Frisk; my name is Toriel." Yuki seemed embarrassed before bowing as well saying, "It's nice to meet you too; thank you for taking care of Frisk." Toriel and Yuki seemed to get along really well but Frisk wanted to introduce their other Friends as well so they tugged on Yuki's jacket; grabbing their attention with them saying, "What?"

Frisk only pointed to the rest and Yuki seemed to understand, letting Frisk pull her and soon she was in front of what she could only guess as the king. "This is King Asgore," Frisk didn't give Yuki anytime to talk to him before putting her in front of a fish lady and a lizard lady, "This is Undyne and her girlfriend Alphys," then they led Yuki in front of two skeleton, "And this is Sans and Papyrus… that's everyone that is here. Now everyone meet Yuki."

All the monsters greeted Yuki and was going well before Asgore asked, "Miss… if you don't mind me asking but are you by chance Frisk guardian?" Silence was what greeted Asgore's question and everyone had different looks. Toriel and Asgore had what Yuki could only say was sorrow and longing, while Alphys seemed worried and Undyne looked ready to fight, San looked more sharp and Papyrus also looked worried and a little happy. Yuki who was now out of shock, shook her head, ignoring the relief in every monsters eyes said, "No, I'm not… though I will take that as a compliment. I know Frisk through the orphanage that I… volunteer at. I do however view Frisk as a little sibling."

"Which is why I basically tore down all of Ebott City, to find Frisk." Yuki ended looking back at Frisk who looked down guilty. Before Yuki could continue talking with the monsters they all hear, "Madam are you by any chance Golden Fox."

When Yuki looked back she saw it was an officer that ask and saw other officers whispering to each other. Yuki was confused so like anyone would naturally do she went up to the officer and ask, "Who's that?"

The officer replied swiftly, "That's what all the higher ups call the person who got away know for stealing, shoplifting, and pranking the higher up… are you that person? " Yuki now understood and had star eyes; she then looked back at Frisk and said happily, "Frisk I'm famous now." Everyone had to sweat drop again at how dense Yuki was and Toriel seemed worried… for Frisk. While Yuki had her back turned it seemed a new recruit had an idea as they took out some handcuffs; slowly getting closer to Yuki and as he just got close enough…

****The guy went for the capture and… totally missed and somehow the handcuffs were now on him. Everyone was shocked at first except for Frisk; who just sighed and sat down on the ground and watched; laughter was what got every out of shock as they saw Yuki laughing then saying, "You know it's pretty rude to try to jump someone when their back is turned." Of course the new officer had friends and thus chaos had ensued.

Soon all the officers were on the floor; some were handcuffs to another person, some to themselves, and some were handcuffs to their cars. In the middle of the tired officers was Yuki who had multiple wallets and was checking them; taking money out and then giving it back to the people she took it from. Yuki was quite happy as she humming think, "_I found my dinner!"_

Yuki who was busy stealing from the tried officers heard a car driving in and instantly she stopped what she was doing and quickly went to the line that was still there and stood there; having an innocent look. Everyone was confused by the action they did and if not a little bit speechless. No one had time to question it as a old man came walking out and the people that were still there gasped and started to whisper to other people. The monster were confused and figure this man must be important.

Richie was having a stressful day and just when he got a break; he got a phone call from his friend telling him to come to Mount. Ebott. Now he wasn't going to go thinking it was a prank but gave in because he knew that his friend wouldn't stop asking if he just said no. When he got here he saw a small crowd of people and a line of police cars and when he got out to see what was going… he only sighed feeling a headache coming up.

He decided to address the less headache one first saying, "Yuki *sigh*... I had asked you to stay out of trouble, not cause it." Yuki only replied with, "They started it." And pointed to the officers; making everyone think, "_What are you… A kid?"_ Richie sighed again before looking at the main problem and asked, "What about this other mess I see… What did you do here."

"Now hold up old man… I didn't cause this." Yuki said who looked offended; crossing her arms. Richie only said, "So you gonna blame a kid on this one or what." Yuki only pushed up Frisk smiling making Richie sighed and asking, "... And you want me to help." She nodded before showing her friend to the king and queen formally saying, "This is King Asgore and Queen Toriel; the king and queen of monsters…" she then moved her hands in a gesture was toward her friend, "This is my friend Richie or is known as our mayor… he is very powerful and is known throughout this state, he can help you."

**Author's Note- **

**-Hey everyone! I'm back from my rode-trip!**

**-Who would have guess Yuki had such influence on her side **

**and the Barrier fell!**

**-I wander how the Mayor will help; hmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE!- I am not good at puns or making puns so Sans is not **

**going to say a pun in this story, but I will try to make Sans his lazy, cool, and funny self. **

**Now one to the story!**

**Chapter 5- Ambassador Yuki?**

Once Yuki was finished with introduction, they all greeted each other and Richie was talking politics with the King and Queen. Soon Yuki was getting bored listening and decided to take Frisk alone to talk; they had agreed and told their mother before following Yuki. She had taken them to an opening of the forest that showed a lake and she sat down looking in the water. Frisk followed and waited for Yuki to talk and what seemed like an hour or so had passed Yuki spoke, "It seems you had an adventure… kid."

Frisk had nodded wondering where this was going, "Yes… It was fun." Yuki did a weak chuckle before saying, "I bet… it must have been so much fun, that you have matured and changed a little." Frisk had to stop a flinch and stared wide eyed at Yuki who wasn't looking at them, "Yeah I notice… I had notice once I saw you and I even said something that had seemed to only have a reaction of you and that short skeleton. It looked like only you two know more than you guys let on so… care to fill me in a little."

Yuki had finally looked at Frisk as they were in shock before tearing up. Yuki was not expecting them to tear up and they hastily said, "Whoa, whoa… don't cry, I didn't me-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Frisk went to hug her and started to confess. Yuki had listen till the end and she could tell that they weren't getting full details but didn't push them.

Once Frisk was done tell the story; Yuki spoke softly, "Look kid… I won't pretend to understand, cause you don't need that… You know what you did wrong and you have a powerful power. All you need is accountability for that power and if that skeleton ain't doing anything, then I will. Just know that even though I don't know much about that barrier… if you "Reset" something might happen." They nodded and promised that they won't reset anymore.

When the serious talk was over; Yuki thought that Frisk needed to cheer up before going back to the group. She then said, "Sooo… beside all the hard part why don't you tell me how fun your adventure was?" Frisk was ecstatic and they started to chat happily. Soon, they had to go back and they got back when both parties were shaking hand, with smiles on their faces.

Richie turned to Yuki just in time to see that they came back and asked, "Need a ride Yu?" Yuki nodded childishly before hugging Frisk and waving goodbye to the monsters. She got in the car with Richie, listening to the car's radio in silence. When they got to Richie's office Yuki found her way to the couch, getting comfortable and Richie started to talk, "So those were the monsters you told me about *sigh* really wish it was just a story."

"You can wish all you want, but their as real as me being a shifter." Yuki stated with her eyes closed. Richie sighed again before saying, "True… we do have a problem though unless someone agrees to help." Yuki only opened one eye and waved a hand; telling him to continue, "They have an ambassador… the only problem is that the person is a child…" Before he could continue, Yuki interrupted him asking, "Is it Frisk?"

Richie nodded and said, "Yes it is and it wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact they are underage and still need to go to school… so we need someone to fill in till the child is old enough to take the job." Yuki; not understanding yet said, "How are you going to find someone to help them and a monster ambassador is just as worse… no human will want to help them." Richie sighed again, nodded at what Yuki said before saying, "That is what I told the King and Queen before recommending… *sigh* you…"

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled jumping out of the seat in shock; then saying, "Whoa! Hold on old man, what are you thinking! I ain't human and I don't do politics!" Richie didn't look faded; only sighing for the tenth time before replying, " Everyone thinks you are human and you know it, beside you know how to negotiate with the underground people…"

"Yes, but that's different! In the underground; if you don't agree with terms you fight them… here it's all with words and perception; you know how I hate that kind of thing." She interrupted; looking conflicted. Richie looked tired and spoke softly, "Look Yu… you don't have to do this, just give it a thought… ok?" Yuki nodded, "Then I'll see you; I still have work to do..."

Before Yuki left she spoke quietly, "The North section is growing in activities and a new gang popped up there as well; same with the West section. South is still the same and East is somewhat going up as well." Then Yuki transformed into a cat and left knowing Richie would handle it.

Yuki made home in deep thought and when she fell on her bed she sighed, "What a long day… what am I going to do…" She just laid there trying to choose an option before she found herself going into a dreamless sleep. ****

It took only two days for Yuki to make up her mind and now she was on her way to the King and Queen. When Yuki got there she started to feel uncomfortable and she started to call out for anyone, fortunately Asgore came to the rescue and guided her to the living room. Toriel was there reading and gave Asgore a hard glare before realizing that they had a guess.

Everyone got comfortable and Yuki was the first to speak, "So… the reason I'm here is to get to know everyone here cause Richie says an ambassador needs to know the people they're helping." The king and queen nodded; Yuki could detect relief, but also doubtfulness as well. Yuki didn't blame them since anyone would doubt a street rat becoming an ambassador and she knew her first impression was bad… that was putting it lightly.

"There is a problem that might happen… um is Frisk here; they should also hear this as well." Yuki said softly looking reluctance to keep talking. Toriel said, "They are still asleep; I rather not wake them." Yuki just shook her head before replying, "No, it's fine… just tell them when you deem necessary. When it starts; there might be a chance where the humans want Frisk to live in the orphanage..."

The two had a heartbroken look that made Yuki winced, but she continued, "It will only be temporary; since monsters don't have basic rights and you can't legally adopt Frisk without them… Richie can make sure that they won't get adopted and will be on hold till you can; but this is all saying that the council says that… In reality they could not even mention that topic and not demand anything, it is possible. That is the only problem right now… I'm sorry to have to say that to you."

It was Asgore that spoke, "But we can adopt her, when we have the rights…" Yuki nodded hastily which made Asgore and Toriel sighed in relief and they start to talk about what will probably happen in the future and where the monster kind like to go. Frisk woke up at one point and was just listening before Toriel said, "Oh forgive me Yuki; you came here to see who you're helping. I'm sure Frisk could give you a tour and introduce everyone to you." Frisk only nodded happily; standing up to lead the way, while Yuki thanked them before following them.

Frisk showed New New Home to them, Hotland, Waterfall, and now they were heading to Snowdin with some tag alongs; mainly Undyne and Alphys. Yuki had to say that once she saw Snowdin; it was her favorite place. The group ran into two skeletons that decide to also joined the ride. Of course Yuki then learned a lesson that Undyne and Papyrus could be very competitive… aka, someone threw a snowball at Undyne and now it was a snowball fight… Undyne and Alphys were in a team while Frisk and Papyrus were a team.**  
**

While the snowball fight was going on Yuki was just watching in amusement sitting next to Sans who she thought was sleeping. Only to be startled when she heard, "Heya." Yuki looked at Sans who was now wide awake and quickly calmed down before saying, "Hi… The group got in a snow fight."

Sans only nodded looking at the fight and they stayed in silence before Sans broke it again saying, "Heard you knew the kid before they fell." Yuki nodded, "Also heard they were an orphan." Yuki nodded again; confused to where this was going, "Just wondering why you never adopted them; if you view them as a sibling and offering to be our ambassador for them."

Yuki was offended at what Sans was applying and only glanced at the group before looking at Sans saying, "Look… Sans was it; I would have thought you knew this from my first impression. I don't have a stable life and I just can't take care of a kid who deserves much more than I can offer. If I have to be totally honest; that barrier shouldn't have broken."

Sans eyes grew dark but before he could say anything; Yuki continued, " If anyone has the right to be angry; it's me! Frisk who I view as a little sibling changed when they came back; who's to say that it wasn't the monster fault. Another thing, I have to add is if the fallen child wasn't Frisk; I would have ignored the scene altogether, but it was them and they seemed to like you guys; so I have no choice in the matter."

Sans eyes were still dark but he only asked, "Why are you telling me this; why not Tori or Asgore?" Yuki looked at him only for a little bit before getting up and saying, "That's simple; cause you seem to be the only one to know as much as Frisk knows, plus you offended me as well." When she finished Yuki went joined the snow fight; while Sans stared at Yuki with distrust.

A month had passed and it was time for Yuki to do her job. Richie had gave her a suit so she looked ready and now they were waiting for the monsters. When the monsters arrived; Yuki notice that only Asgore, the two skeletons, and Frisk came. They were also surprised to see Yuki in a suit, but no one had time to say anything as Richie was pushing them inside and into the conference room.

Frisk had to stay outside the room because they were too young but everyone else was inside the room. "Shall we get this meeting started?" Richie asked seriously and everyone nodded. Yuki spoke first in a serious voice surprising the monsters, "My name is Yuki and I am the temporary ambassador; till the other one is old enough to be one. My client; the monster want to work out an arrangement for them to get the same right as us humans…"

**Author Note:**

**-Hey everyone, I finally uploaded this chapter and three things first**

**-As read in this chapter Frisk is acting there age on someone the know they can depend on ****and second Yuki knows Ricky can**

** be trusted to fix things, third is I made Sans more serious here and more as he was sorta asleep when they first met.**

**\- You can guess what scene goes with what but that is all i'm saying for how they acted**

**-Thanks to all that still read this even if it sucks... ha ha! See you next time bye!**


End file.
